Foldy
Foldy is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was placed on Free Food. Coverage Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Foldy first appeared talking to Tennis Ball. She helps Tennis Ball find out where Leafy is. Later in the episode, Foldy chooses Stapy onto her team. Foldy plays Rock, Paper, Scissors with Stapy, but they need to get the basket to win. Foldy tries to get the basket, but she got torn to shreds making Stapy angry at Fries. Lick Your Way to Freedom In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Foldy is found inside a Jawbreaker by Death P.A.C.T. Liy told Foldy to go back to the team where she belongs. Foldy looked steamed because she saw Liy when talking to Stapy. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Foldy didn't have any lines. She only appeared with Free Food sitting on a swing. Today's Very Special Episode In Today's Very Special Episode, Foldy, along with Stapy played Rock, Paper, Scissors like in Getting Teardrop to Talk. She lost the game while Stapy wins. Marker then joins her and Stapy as they start to do more of that game. Fortunate Ben After Liy's elimination, Foldy was about to twich her mouth, but she started to smile really big instead with Stapy joining her. She didn't appear really much in the challenge. Four Goes Too Far Foldy told Four to stop screeching because it's not funny. She gets mutilated by Four making Stapy really angry at him. She didn't get the twinkle in the Twinkle of Contagion challenge. The Liar Ball You Don't Want She is first seen in this episode shouting out, "Loser!". In the crater challenge, Foldy got the crater and tried to get it into Beep's crater, but Woody ripped her off getting him the Liar Ball making Woody's first kill. Questions Answered Since she died the last episode, she doesn't appear in this episode, although a voting icon of her is shown when Free Food was up for elimination. Enter The Exit She was recovered in this episode by Four, and she wondered where Stapy was, but eraser showed her footage of how Stapy got eliminated. She then gained a hatred towards Iance. Get To The Top In 500 steps She was picked to climb the stairs, and she stopped Flower from pressing the buzzer, as revenge for eliminating Stapy. She was pushed off, however. What Do You Think Of Roleplay She was unfolded by Ruby as revenge for making Iance lose, and Fries eventually gave her her shape back. Mechana Can We Fix It? She is first seen in this episode making Woody dab OVER 9000 times, but Grape ripped her off because she thought she was a satanist (which she is not) making Grape's first kill. [[Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds|'Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds']] TBA 'Fanfiction' 'Human Names' * Felicia Fleischmann (NLG343) * Francine Bachchan (Opinduver) * Samantha Foldy Hexagia (RPT) * Amy Mayer (KittyFan2004) * Felicia Mataraci (Tamagoyaki) * Febe Jensen (Ze Tossere) * Fancy Sally (ZanyWays217) 'Birthdate' * June 21, 2000 (U4Again) * July 1, 1998 (NLG343) * June 11, 2001 (Opinduver) * August 6, 2000 (RPT) * June 16, 1992 (KittyFan2004) * February 6, 2000 (Tamagoyaki) * December 15, 1999 (Ze Tossere) * May 7, 2023 (EvanVizuett) 'Where Foldy is From' * Quezon City, Philippines (U4Again) * New York City, New York City (Born in Tel Aviv, Israel) (NLG343) * South Haven, Michigan (Opinduver) * Yoyleland, Goikyland (RPT) * Livonia, Michigan (KittyFan2004) * Manchester, England (Tamagoyaki) * Amsterdam, the Netherlands (moved to Chicago, IL, the United States at age 5 to have an occAsian on the Jonah and Friends Wiki) (Ze Tossere) * Detroit, Michigan (MrFlamerBoy) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Trivia *She is one of the four newbies in BFB, the other three being Liy, Loser, and Stapy. **She is also the only armless newbie in BFB. *She is one of two contestants in BFB to be voiced by Cindy Jiang, the other one being Pillow. *She is the only member of Free Food to be armless and has legs. *She is the only remaining newbie in the game so far. *She was friends with Liy once, but ended directly after when Liy killed Foldy and Stapy. Gallery FoldyTransparent.png Foldy and Stapy playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg Foldy.png LiyPoster.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-08-22-020.png Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg Foldy Body.png|Her Body Foldy BFB.png Foldy rolling the crater.jpg Foldy Stop screeching Four.jpg Foldy ripped off by Woody.jpg 528D79A0-6934-4C0D-BBBF-A49FEC896FAF.jpeg|By BB230 Names in other languages plié - French brjóta saman - Icelandic dobrada - Portuguese фолди - Serbian gấp lại - Vietnamese フォールディ - Japanese Fillteach - Irish Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:BFB Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Australian Characters Category:American Characters Category:Israeli Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Filipino Characters Category:English Characters Category:British Characters Category:Dutch characters Category:Woody's Victims Category:Green Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Revived Category:From Michigan Category:From Detroit Category:Born with only Legs Category:Liy Haters Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:2020's births Category:Troublemakers Category:Former Troublemakers